


Collection of Missing Scenes

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These are some missing scenes that didn't seem to fit anywhere else so I decided to post them as a single story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Collection of Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> These are some missing scenes that didn't seem to fit anywhere else so I decided to post them as a single story.

Derek reminds Stiles that he almost drowned because of him.

Stiles splutters and says, "But I saved you so we're even!"

***

"You were lucky Jackson didn't try to kill you when you were alone with him," Scott said.

"Yeah. But I ended up with a restraining order and lost credibillity with my dad," Stiles pointed out.

"So do you think that was the Master's back-up plan?" Scott asked.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "If it was, then he's cleverer than we thought. But I'll get him."

***

"You know what I'd really like to know? How does the Kanima find its Master?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "Does the Kanima instinctly know where to find him? Or does the Kanima know when he meets a person who feels wronged?"

"How does that help us?" Derek asked.

"It doesn't," Stiles blushed. "It's just bugging me."

Derek rolled his eyes. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Gerard."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"The way Gerard looked at Jackson bothers me," Derek said. "He wasn't afraid. And Jackson never attacked him."

Stiles shuddered as he thought about it. "But the information we have on the Kanima is from Gerard's Bestiary. He probably knew what Jackson was."

"But what if he's planning something? Doesn't that bother you?"

"Does that really surprise you?" Stiles countered. "He's not here for the weather. And Scott told me what happened the night he killed that Omega. He said no more code, right?"

"Yeah," Derek said.

"The guy really hates werewolves. His daughter was killed by a werewolf. Peter's gone, but he'll probably come after you. We all have to be careful. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Derek agreed.

***

Stiles had left a message on Scott's voicemail not realising that Scott was in danger. When he went to the clinic to check up on Scott, he tried to get Scott's cellphone to delete the voicemail. But Scott wouldn't have any of it and listened to it. By the end of it, Stiles is so embarrassed because he said he's all alone twice. Scott was snickering.

Derek said, "You're right about one thing: you are a freaking idiot."

Stiles made a face at him. Scott laughed.

Stiles said holding out his hand for the phone, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Now that you've had your fun let me delete it."

"No way. I'm saving it," Scott declared as he pulled his cellphone away from Stiles.

Stiles gaped at him. He said, "Fine. I'll allow you to keep it but only because you're recovering."

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: (1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> (2) Lastly, I wish to thank everyone who has read, liked and left kudos for this series. Thank you so much!


End file.
